


Anime Eyes

by MistressDistress



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressDistress/pseuds/MistressDistress
Summary: You ever just stare into Dan's eyes and get literally lost in them? No? Just me? Mkay then this is just a little snippet i had to get off my brain
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 6





	Anime Eyes

Dan, being distracted by the memes being displayed on his phone is unaware of the rather intense stare his lover is giving him. That is, until he gets this uncomfortable feeling rush down his spine and finally finds bright eyes already on him, locked onto his orbs. 

'Can i help you?' Dan's voice breaks Phil's trance.

'You have huge eyes' the elder says, not averting his gaze on the doe-like eyes. 

'What?' Can you blame him for the response to this randomness? But he knew exactly what he was signing up for, and he wouldn't ever dare change his mind on that. 

'I guess since you have dark irises, it blends with your pupil thus making it look even bigger' he attempts to explain. (and so do i) 

'I guess so? I dunno I can't exactly stare into my own eyes unless i carry a mirror all day' he breathes out a chuckle.

'Does it make me look like an anime character?' a cheeky grin is plastered on his face. This results in him gaining a toothy grin from the other. 

'In some peculiar way, I guess you could say that'

'But you'd choose me over anime characters right?'

'Sorry love but have you seen Haru?' a chuckle is cut off into a yelp as the brunet pinches him.


End file.
